


hero

by brokenglass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenglass/pseuds/brokenglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its difficult loving someone who is so in love with someone else, someone who isn't you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hero

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever one shot so.... yeah. 
> 
> zayns a mess of feelings and well, liam had danielle.

_Would you dance?_  
 _If I asked you to dance?_  
 _Would you run? And never look back?_

I watch you as you sit there, a goofy smile on your face as you stare down at your mobile, texting Danielle. It hurts Liam; it really hurts, to go through every day watching you love her when all I want you to do is love me. Is it selfish of me to want you so much? Is it a sin that I go to sleep every night praying that one day you will wake up and realize that it is not Danielle that you’re going to spend the rest of your life with, but me. I am the one who should get to wake up next to you every morning, and be the last person you see when you close your eyes every night. How do you not see it? How do you not see the love and admiration that pours out of every fiber of my being for you? The way I smile when you walk into the room, how I can never take my eyes off of you when we’re in an interview, how I just can’t wait to see you every single day.

_Would you cry? If you saw me crying?_

All the times that it has dawned on me, that I do not have you, and that I am not able to hold you and kiss your soft pink lips, and it has reduced me to tears are countless. On many occasions you have been there to comfort me, and I have simply told you that I am having a bad day, unable to tell you that my heart is screaming at you. Screaming for you to realize that the boy you have your arms wrapped around loves you more than anything he has ever loved before. But you simply tell me that everything is going to be ok, and that you will always be here for me. But I am selfish, and I want more. I want you to hold me close, and tell me I am the only one you will ever love, that there is no one else just you and, growing old together. I want to be able to hold your hand during interviews and public appearances; I want to be able to tell the whole world you are mine. Scream it from the tallest building, shout it from the ground. But that is my dream, and this is reality. For I can never do these things, you are with Danielle and you love her. I can tell by the way your eyes light up when she walks into the room, how your mood suddenly changes when the phone rings and it is her on the other end, there is no denying that she is good for you, but I am perfect. I could be the one to make all your troubles go away, I could be the one to shower you with a thousand kisses whenever you’re sad.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_  
 _Would you laugh?_  
 _Oh please tell me this._

I long to tell you how much I love you, but I know it will fall on closed ears. Because I have told you before. It took me every ounce of strength to let the words sit in my mouth, without forcing myself to swallow them back down and pretend like I never intended to say something of the sort. But I didn’t, I held onto them, then let them out in a small whisper. It was quiet, but you heard. Because you smiled, a wide smile and said  _“I love you too Zayn. You’re my best friend. You know that”_  A nausea had filled my stomach when I realized you didn’t get what I was saying, and that I was going to have to say it again, even though it took all of my strength the first time. I was about to tell you again, tell you I loved you more than a friend, that I wanted to hold you and kiss you until you were old and grey, but you started to speak before any words could leave my dry, longing lips.  _“I’m going to meet with Danielle now. The games on later, we’ll watch it with a couple of beers when I get back, ok? Bye Zee!”_  You rushed out of our apartment, like you always did when you were going to meet up with Danielle, because you were so excited to see the love of your life, when I was watching mine run out of the door away from me, no closer to knowing the truth. I had collapsed down onto the sofa in a flood of tears, I was no closer to getting out of the friends zone. I was stuck in a deep whole, no ladders, no rope. I’m still trying to find my way out. Still trying to find a way to tell you, so that this time you understand first time, so that I do not have to repeat it again.

_I can be your hero baby, I can kiss away the pain._  
 _I would stand by you forever._  
 _You can take my breath away._

I dream of how your lips would taste, how your hand would fit perfectly into mine. If only you knew. If you knew just how much it kills me every day, to know that without you, I am nothing. There is no reason for me to wake up every morning and fake a smile. Why should I pretend? Why should I pretend that everything is fine and that I am perfectly happy living my life without you, when I am not? For me to be happy, I need you. I need you by my side. I need to feel your warmth, your touch, your kiss. People could tell me that there are others out there, but despite the billions of others that walk this earth, my heart beats entirely for you. Why should I give it to someone else, if it is meant for you?

_Would you swear that you’d always be mine?_  
 _Or would you lie?_  
 _Would you run and hide?_

Even though I yearn for you, it still scares me as to what you would think of me when I tell you. Would you tell me you love me too? Would you tell me that your love for me is nothing but platonic? Or would it ruin everything between us? Would you shut me out? Would I become completely alienated from your world just because I have feelings for my best friend, who just so happens to be a boy? Because if so, I would bite my tongue, just so that I would not lose you at all. So that you can still sit up with me all night, talking about everything that we want to, and everything that we are afraid to tell anyone else.

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_  
 _I don’t care, you’re here tonight._

There is no denying that my love for you grows stronger with every passing day, but this increases the pain. The loneliness. The longing. Oh I just want to hold you. Just want to hold you. My fingers long to be entwined with yours, they long to run through your soft brown hair. My lips long to be connected to yours whenever they feel like it, they long to kiss your jaw, your neck, every single feature they feel like kissing. My body wants to feel your, have your arms wrapped around me safely, singing me to sleep.

_I can be your hero._  
 _I can kiss away the pain._  
 _I would stand by you forever._  
 _You can take my breath away._

There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t pray for us Liam. That one day, there might be something for us. That you’ll slip a gold band on my finger, and I’ll slip one on yours. It will be our symbol, the symbol that tells everyone we are each others, and no one can come between that. That we love each other, and we will always love each other regardless to what people might say or think, because that will never matter to us. If the day never comes, if it never does happen. If I never get to experience the love you give to Danielle, know this Liam. There is no one else; I’d rather be alone than be without you. With every passing second that we spend apart, my heart bleeds. The pain is unbearable; it’s like taking deep breaths, but never being able to exhale. So that it feels like the pressure of a thousand oceans is weighing down on my chest. But I will get used to it, I promise you I will. No matter how much pain I go through, I will love you until I take my last breath. You will be the last person who is on my mind, and I will go up to heaven, with your memory fresh in my mind and it will stay with me forever.

_I can be your hero._  
 _I can kiss away the pain._  
 _And I will stand by you forever._  
 _You can take my breath away._  
 _You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_Let me be your hero._


End file.
